A-divina comedia
by PaotCraft
Summary: Serie de drabbles cómicos sobre Master of the hellish yard y MA sin un orden cronológico exacto, convencer a alguien y fastidiarle, puede ser cómicamente complicado.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! Aquí con algo muy especial, mi primer fic "Largo" aquí en el Fandom de vocaloid. Estos van a ser drabbles sobre Mothy (Master of the hellish yard) y MA (y he de pedirles de ante mano disculpas si les parece de repente algo empalagoso el hecho que escriba sobre mi pareja favorita de EC cofcofmothyxirregularcofcof) ahora sin mas les dejo el primer capitulo de estos drabbles que iré subiendo a transcurso de las semanas o días. ¡Gracias!

**Notas**: ¡No yuri!

**Summary:** Serie de drabbles cómicos sobre Master of the hellish yard y MA sin un orden cronológico exacto, convencer a alguien y fastidiarle, puede ser cómicamente complicado.

**Disclaimer:****  
**Vocaloid no me pertenece, todos los derechos de autor a sus respectivos dueños y compañías.

Ni MA ni Master of the hellish yard, ni ninguno de los personajes nombrados en esta historia son de mi propiedad, son de Mothy- Akuno_P.

Lo único que seria mió seria la historia a continuación, pero también es parte de Mothy- Akuno_P debido a que esta ambientada en unas canciones de su autoría. Sin fines de Lucros, de y para Fans

_Nos vemos abajo_

* * *

Re- encuentro.

La peli verde sacudió su cabeza de manera elegante logrando que su corto cabello, el cual había crecido un poco se moviera con ella, no se sentía cómoda estando en aquel intento de teatro, en su cabeza aun no entraba la lógica necesaria para saber como había accedido estar en aquel lugar, a quien quería engañar, claro que sabia como la habían convencido de quedarse "Semi-permanentemente", solo un par de "por favor" , mas un par de abrazos y sonrisas de cierto rubio había sido mas que suficiente, suspiro resignada, sabia que desde un principio tenia que alejarse de ese chico, pero ya no podía volver a tras el tiempo, aunque tampoco quería hacerlo.

-Eres una idiota Gumillia- se dijo a si misma deteniendo su paso para recostarse contra la pared mas cercana- la mayor idiota de esta extraña historia-siguió reprochándose mirando a la nada con sus ojos esmeraldas- pero una idiota afortunada.

Giro su cuerpo hasta quedar de cara a la pared pego su frente contra esta dándole pequeños golpes con su frente mientras mantenía cerrados sus esmeraldas ojos, tenia que poner sus ideas en orden, acomodar sus prioridades y luego tomar el valor suficiente para mirar aquellos ojos azules y decirle que no se quedaría más de un par de horas cada cierto día.

Abrió sus ojos antes de emprender el rumbo de nuevo hacia ningún lugar en específico, estiro su cuerpo a la vez que caminaba hasta que llego a una sala que nunca había visto en el teatro, la curiosidad pudo mas que ella y entro en la habitación, le llamo la atención ver una pelinegra hablando sola, mas que hablando sola era como si hablara con alguien mas, aunque obviamente estaba sola antes de que ella entrara.

-Elluka…-trato de llamar su atención aunque la pelinegra ni siquiera se inmuto, la peli verde rodó sus ojos y carrasco un par de veces mas pero no pasaba nada, empezaba a perder la paciencia mientras jugaba con el collar que tenia su llave, pestañaba constantemente tratando de que sus ojos tomaran su color normal y no el rojizo, tenia que calmarse este no era el momento de explotar- Hey MA- dijo su ultima opción pero la pelinegra seguía en lo mismo.

Prefirió sentarse y mirarla fijamente hasta que ella notara su presciencia, veía como en un par de ocasiones su tono de voz cambio, trato de aguantar alguna que otra risa, tenia muchos años de no verla y que su personalidad fuera así le causaba gracia, no esperaba que ellas de verdad estuvieran juntas, de nuevo.

La pelinegra luego de un momento termino su monologo y sintió mirada sobre ella la cual la empezó incomodar en conjunto de alguna risillas, volteo y se dio un sobresalto al ver a aquella peli verde ahí con su mirada fija en ella.

-¿Y tú que miras tanto?- una pregunta directa y tajante sin nada divertido según su punto de vista, claro esta que no era el mismo de la peli verde la cual había empezado a reír aun más

-Estás más loca que nunca- fue la vaga respuesta de la chica que aun jugaba con su collar dejando salir aun risas- nada que nadie no se de cuenta, pero sentí necesario que yo te lo digiera MA…niatica-dijo lo ultimo de manera separada y con una sencilla sonrisa

-Oh claro, me lo dice quien anda enamorada de su contra parte-dijo también sonriendo mientras veía a la peli verde levantarse del suelo y encogerse de hombros de manera casual- no eres exactamente alguien sensato para decirme eso- termino su frase con una sonrisa aun más grande-

-Sabes que, puede que tengas razón, quizás todos estamos locos y perdidos en el mundo tú eres la única cuerda en este lugar- se volvió a encoger de hombros antes de salir de la habitación- quizás solo quizás lo eres- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir con una sonrisa y dejar a la pelinegra pensando seriamente lo que acababa de pasar en ese momento

-Claro que somos cuerdas-fue lo último que dijo antes de reír un poco

* * *

sniff sniff, es cortito lo se... pero son drabbles y estos son cortos, espero que les haya gustado... si es asi dejen un review, si no tan bien dejenlo para saber que no les gusto, pronto subire el proximo drabble. Gracias por leer.

bye bye. Pao.


	2. Chapter 2

Regrese, regrese... creo que ha pasado un poco mas de un mes desde que publique el primer cap, pero no teman, he regresado con el segundo capitulo, espero que sea de su total agrado.

Notas: ¡No yuri!

Summary: Serie de drabbles cómicos sobre Master of the hellish yard y MA sin un orden cronológico exacto, convencer a alguien y fastidiarle, puede ser cómicamente complicado.

Disclaimer:  
Vocaloid no me pertenece, todos los derechos de autor a sus respectivos dueños y compañías.

Ni MA ni Master of the hellish yard, ni ninguno de los personajes nombrados en esta historia son de mi propiedad, son de Mothy- Akuno_P.

Lo único que seria mió seria la historia a continuación, pero también es parte de Mothy- Akuno_P debido a que esta ambientada en unas canciones de su autoría. Sin fines de Lucros, de y para Fans

* * *

La peli verde soltó un suspiro enojada, aparentemente alguien había estado usando su capa y ahora estaba totalmente imponible, una lastima que se había dado cuenta con la capa puesta, era un desastre andando por el teatro, sus brazos saliendo por los lados que no eran y al tener la cabeza tapada por la capa no lograba ver nada, pero si escuchaba, escucho un par de risas femeninas pero no sabia en que dirección y menos había logrado identificar de quienes eran, simplemente frustrándola aun mas.

No supo cuando duro caminando, o más bien chocando contra las paredes en el fallido intento de quitarse la capa, o terminar de ponerla, pero si supo cuando se detuvo, al sentir que su cuerpo chocaba con otro mas alto que el de ella y escucho otra risotada femenina, aunque esta vez había sido sumamente fácil saber quien era ya que luego hablo.

-¿Problemas?- fue la burlona pregunta que hacia la persona para la peli verde- creo que te la estas poniendo mal, no se creo-volvió a burlarse y alejo un poco la chica y dejándola lo mas quieta que pudo- tengo entendido que los brazos van a los lados y la cabeza en el centro, no al revés- la chica seguía riendo pero luego cambio su tono de voz a uno serio- ¿o es qué haya abajo se la ponen así- termino la pregunta y rió de nuevo.

-No estoy de humor MA, creo que ya se como son todas las paredes de este piso- fue lo tajante respuesta de la peli verde como si su día no fuera lo suficiente malo, tenia que aguantar ahora las burlas de la hechicera- ¿te mataría ayudarme un poco, o tienes que pedirme permiso a tu otra personalidad?- fue el turno de burlarse de la chica aunque no le duro mucho ya que sintió como jalaron con fuerza y brusquedad de su capa logrando que la peli verde perdiera el equilibrio y mirara con indeferencia a la pelinegra- gracias- le agradeció tajantemente a la vez que tomaba su capa y la doblaba entre sus brazos.

-Oh vamos golpearse con un par con paredes no esta demás, así caes en la realidad y dejas tus aires de grandeza- se rió y vio como la peli verde rodó sus ojos en un gesto de puro fastidio- y de nada, aunque hubiera valido la pena verte chocar otro poco mas- rió otro poco pero paro al ver la mirada de fastidio de la peli verde- vamos, te conozco desde hace tanto ¿Por qué arruinar- su frase quedo cortada al ver a la peli verde retroceder unos pasos y luego ver una mancha color agua marina abalanzarse sobre la susodicha.

-Oh cariño- fue lo que dijo la maestra de la corte- tenemos que hablar, tienes que pensar sobre el favor que te pedí- hablo la peli acua envolviendo en un abrazo a la peli verde quien solo la miraba alarmada y trata de mantener el equilibrio, la hechicera rió aquella "muñeca" no exactamente liviana.

-Ya te dije que no hablare sobre eso, no tengo nada que pensar, y aparte ya te dije unas 5 veces que no lo haré- fue la respuesta tajante de la chica tratando de apartarse, no sabia cuanto tiempo aguantaría antes de ceder ante la gravedad, estupida muñeca pesada fue lo que pensó mientras miraba a Elluka reírse de ella, de nuevo.

-Pero, solo piénsalo un poco más, me harás un gran favor- volvió a pedir la muñeca y luego desvió su mirada a la pelinegra que reía- MA, no te había visto, hola- saludo cortésmente a la hechicera la cual le devolvió el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza- entonces… ¿Qué me dices?

-Que no, yo no gano nada con esto, ya yo trate de negociar con el y no quiso, no lo haré de gratis- trato de separarla de nuevo pero sin mucho resultado- loca parte 3 – susurro suavemente con fastidio pero la pelinegra lo escucho y le entro la curiosidad-

-Parte 3, ¿y quienes son las otras dos?- pregunto divertida, ya se imaginaba algo la respuesta que le daría la peli verde pero aun así se tentó a esperar que ella digiera algo interesante

-Tu vales por 2, si entiendes lo que digo- le respondió sarcástica y divertida mirándola y olvidando por un momento que tenia una pesada muñeca abrazándola y ella sostenía el peso de ambas.

-Hablo la voz de la moral- se río la hechicera logrando una fatal mirada de su "amiga" y que la muñeca las mirara confundida a ambas

-Oh vaya, ahí estas-las 3 escucharon una voz masculina pero no sabían a cual de las 3 se dirigía- te estaba buscando, aunque estas acompaña por lo que veo- dijo el chico rubio quien venia seguido de una rubia muy parecida a el, con un tono calmado y apacible, la peli verde no tardo mucho en darse cuenta que hablaba de ella y lo miro sonriéndole dulcemente, pidiendo de cierta manera ayuda- a ver que pasa- se acerco a la peli acua y la abrazo tratando de jalarla pero había sido algo fallido ya que la rubia se abrazo a su gemelo creando una cadena de abrazos, pero el peso lo seguía soportando la peli verde.

-Eso parece mas peso del que puedes soportar Gumillia- dijo la pelinegra riendo al ver como a duras penas ella soportaba el peso de aquellas 4 personas- creo que te falto chocar con algo hace un rato, el suelo-seguía riendo de la expresión que comenzaba a poner la chica-pero estas apunto de lograrlo- termino de decir y se sorprendió al ver que la chica se había logrado escapar de la caída y ahora la miraba algo enojada, aunque cuando ella puso su mano en su propio pecho se vio alarmada miro a los que seguían en el suelo

-¿Quién tiene mi llave?- pregunto enojada viéndolos seriamente y alarmada, esa llave en manos de otras personas, como la pesada y loca muñeca, podía causar un cambio en sus planes

-Claro, cuidado la pierdes, de nuevo…- le dijo divertida la pelinegra, aquella llave si que sabia meter a la gente en líos, y de nuevo se gano una muy mala mirada aunque fue corta

- Tu calla- le dijo a la hechicera- no es de tu in convencía lo que yo hacia con ella o donde la dejaba-el chico quien había tomado la llave se levanto del suelo primero que las dos chicas y ahora le pasaba a su novia la llave haciendo que ella sonriera de nuevo de manera dulce-

-Vomitare de tanta ternura- se rió la pelinegra de nuevo las otras dos rieron en apoyo-

-Enserio, cállate Elluka…

* * *

Corto lo se... De nuevo, pero son drabbles y estos son cortos, espero que les haya gustado... si es asi dejen un review, si no tan bien dejenlo para saber que no les gusto, pronto subire el proximo drabble. Gracias por leer.

bye bye. Pao


End file.
